Frozen Secrets
by Wendy402
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Kokoroyomi is no different. No one has ever known who he is and where he's from. Those secrets are never to be told, and never to be known. Perhaps...they will finally be leaked.
1. Welcome Back!

**Finally, _finally_ I posted this story. I've been wanting to post a KokoXMikan fic for _such_ a long time but was always too lazy to do so. I know they aren't a very popular couple, but I really like Koko and so I decided to make him the main character, of course, there would still be _some_ NxM moments. Koko is quite OOC here, so please excuse that. I'll try my best to keep him in character.**

* * *

><p>A handsome dirty blond got out his black Lexus, his transportation to his new—or rather, <em>old<em> school.

A playful smirk played on his lips and those enchanting brown eyes glistened under the sun.

His messy locks swayed in the wind giving him an even more charming look.

His new uniform clean and tidy, with the top buttons of it unbuttoned and his red tie hang loosely around his collar.

"It's him!" A girl squealed

"Is it really?" Her friend replied, trying to get a better view from the girls that are starting to gather around him.

"It's the new guy!" Another squealed, trying to get closer.

"He's unbelievably hot!" A girl at the front whispered to her group of friends.

A few boys sniggered at him, obviously unhappy that he's stealing all the girl's attention.

"Well, it seems that Natsume Hyuuga finally has a rival." A few girls whispered as others nodded in agreement.

The said boy paid no attention to the growing crowd and just continued to saunter towards the school building.

He made is way towards the principle's office and knocked politely before entering.

"Well, it seems you are quite popular though it's your first day." Kazumi Yukihara, the high school principle said, giving him a friendly smile.

"I'd say he's quite a sight." Himemiya, the middle school principle, chuckled slightly.

"I thought you weren't interested in males." Kazumi raised and eyebrow and turned towards her.

"Oh, I'm not. However, I really do think he's handsome for his gender." Himemiya giggled again, fanning herself lightly with her fan.

The boy sat patiently, waiting for their small bicker to end.

"So, you're a twelfth grader, senior of high school." Kazumi explained.

The boy just nodded.

"What did you say you're alice was again?" Himemiya asked curiously, smiling sweetly at him.

"Himemiya." Kazumi shot her a warning glare.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Honestly, you should already know what his alice is." Kazumi said, sighing.

"Oh yes. Right, right." She chuckled lightly again.

"Your star ranking will be a special star. There's only one other person with the same ranking." Kazumi added.

The boy stood up, ready to leave before he was stopped.

"Oh, and, welcome back." Kazumi said, smiling at him.

Giving a smile of his own, he walked out.

* * *

><p>Narumi skipped into the classroom wearing his standard white shirt and jeans. No weird clothes today.<p>

"Mornin' everyone!" He sang out loudly as the students completely ignored him, other than the few 'good' students.

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei!" Mikan answered cheerfully, earning a wink from her favorite teacher.

"Alright, alright. Settle down, everyone." He clapped twice to get everyone's attention.

"We have a new student today, or rather, a returning student." Everyone started to murmur and whisper to each other, wondering who it was.

It was rare to have a returning student in Gakuen Alice.

"Come on in." Narumi called cheerfully and a boy walked in, his footsteps loud and clear like he was taking as much time he needed. All eyes were on him and his gestures were smooth and relaxed.

He stood in the front of the class, eyes twinkling with playfulness. Everyone gasped.

"Koko!?" Sumire screamed as she stood up from her desk quickly and pointed an accusing finger at the said boy.

"Indeed! I'm sure most of you know that Koko-kun has transferred to our branch in America 5 years ago." Narumi explained. Most people nodded except some fairly knew people that have never seen him before.

"Alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself, Koko-kun." Narumi gave Koko a warm smile before standing off to the sides.

"My name is Kokoroyomi. Been here since I was..." He paused to think.

"...8 years old. Permy over there was my partner." Koko gave her a seductive wink where Sumire huffed, clearly annoyed and muttered under her breath about how disagreeable he was and not to call her 'Permy.'

"And, my alice is the mind reading alice." He finished and the whole class erupted into claps and whistles. He _was_ quite hot now, 5 years later, and had all the new girls in the class to fall in love with him. His old friends gave him loud cat calls and whistles, teasing him and welcoming him back.

"Hm...Your old seat is taken already so how about you sit next to Mikan-chan?" Koko nodded before flashing the class a mischievous smirk and a peace sign.

His grinned cheerfully at Mikan once he reached his seat.

"I can't believe you're actually back!" Mikan squealed before giving him a huge bear hug. Koko laughed and hugged her back.

Koko noticed two males sitting next to her, a blond and a raven lad.

_Ah, not liking me already?_ Koko grinned mischievously as the male sitting right next to Mikan was glaring daggers into Koko. Pretty obvious he was jealous, even without his mind reading alice.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya'll. What's your name?" Koko greeted cheerfully. The male rolled his crimson eyes and turned away, ignoring him.

"Natsume! That's not nice." Mikan huffed angrily at him, giving him a light slap on the head.

"Fuck off, Polka." Natsume groaned in annoyance and swatted her away.

"Natsume, huh?" Koko said to himself before he turned to the blond.

"How about you?" The blond seemed surprised for a second before he smiled back.

"My name is Ruka Nogi. It's nice to meet you." Ruka greeted politely as he petted his rabbit softly.

_Animal pheromone alice. _Koko grinned again.

"Nice meeting ya." Natsume continued to glare at him, his thoughts full of dark threats and jealousy.

"What's your relationship with this idiot?" He asked coldly, his voice dark.

"Hey! I'm _not_ an idiot!" Mikan cried loudly before attempting to hit him. Natsume easily dodged her attack and grabbed both her hands in his.

"We're childhood friends." Koko explained before swinging his arms around her shoulder, reaching his goal once he saw Natsume fume.

Damn, this was fun.

"Yep. Koko is _way~_ better than a perverted fox like you." Mikan stuck her tongue out at the male before hugging Koko tightly.

"Childhood friends, huh." Natsume muttered under his breath, so quiet that he was the only one who could hear.

Koko read it from his mind, and looked down at the innocent girl who was still clutching on him tightly.

Childhood friends...Yes, they were only childhood friends. She was his best friend and he was going to keep it that way.

Perhaps it was time to tell her some things about him that she had never known.

In this 5 years, even he knew, he had changed. Changed dramatically, and he would never be able to be that cheerful, happy-go-lucky Kokoroyomi who had Mikan Sakura as his forever best friend.

He shook his head and smiled slightly to himself.

That was never going to happen, after all, he couldn't—wouldn't—tell her any of his secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Was his last sentence a huge hint? Haha I'll try not to make his secrets too obvious along the way but I don't make any promises, since I'm a horrible writer. :P Anyways, I'll be happy to know what you think about this couple. I don't know when I'll be able to update but I look forward to writing this story!<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	2. Change

**I thought I wouldn't have _any_ followers or favorites, so having 3 was a pretty good number! Haha I hope more people will read this later, Koko and Mikan _are_ a pretty cute couple...**

* * *

><p>The first thing that happened when class ended for the day, was a group of people, both male and female, had surrounded the returning student, Kokoroyomi.<p>

Mostly female.

Mikan, sitting next to the two most popular people was already used to fangirls, but this was just unbelievable.

Not only did every single person in their class surround him, but also people from other classes who heard about the new hottest guy.

"Yomi-kun, do you want a tour around central town?"

"Koko, do you wanna hang out today?"

"I know a new restaurant we could go to."

"Do you have time after school?"

Numerous people started talking at once, mostly flirting while others just stood there, watching the whole scene.

Koko didn't falter at all as he continued to smile his famous smile and waited for the crowd to settle down.

"Sorry, but I gotta catch up some time with my friends." Koko gave the girls a wink and fist-pumped Kitsu, his old best friend.

Many girls 'aw'ed as they watched Koko walk out with Mochu and Kitsu following.

Their next target was, of course, Sumire and Mikan, who everyone rumored to have 'history' with him.

"How was he like five years ago?" Some newer students asked as they sat down, like they were waiting for a good story.

Sumire rolled her eyes and waved them off while Mikan only laughed nervously, not sure what she should say.

"Ugh, all this attention is really starting to rub me off." Sumire grumbled before stomping out the door, going to god knows where.

Mikan took this chance and scurried out as well, now lost to where she should go. Of course, she could always go back to her room, but she was too bored and happy to just stay in her room. Hotaru and Inchou were still buried in the flock of students so she decided to go find her male best friend.

Yes, she went to follow Koko.

She was going to call out to them, but found herself too far behind to get them to hear her. The three males were getting onto the bus to Central Town, so Mikan ran as fast as she could in order to catch up.

It was pure luck that the driver happened to see her and wait, if not she would have to wait ten more minutes for the next bus.

"Sorry!" She apologized before finding a seat, which happens to be in front of the three males.

Mikan waved cheerfully at them, asking if she could go to Central Town with them. Mochu and Kistu nodded, not minding the girl following but Koko was hesitant.

"Sorry Mikan. It's...kind of a boys hangout." He stated before leaning on his seat and looking out the window. The other two looked at Mikan apologetically.

She nodded in understanding, watching Koko as he didn't falter at all, still wearing his smile.

Mikan couldn't shake off the feeling that he had changed.

She settled down on her seat, hugging herself a little. She felt horrible, sad and dejected. Koko had never rejected her like that before, he would always find a way to spend time with her.

What happened?

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at Central Town, Mikan waved goodbye to the three boys cheerfully until they were no longer in sight.<p>

Mikan sighed. So much for following them.

Without anyone with her, she decided to walk around herself, going to restaurants and small shops that amazed her to no end.

Somehow Mikan found herself wandering to the only underage bar in Central Town, also the most famous place students go to. They didn't serve alcohol, but something dangerously similar, made from alices, that could get you just as drunk.

What surprised Mikan most was that Koko, Mochu and Kitsu were in there, having a drinking contest. Well, Mochu and Kitsu were, Koko was surrounded by a bunch of girls playing games.

Getting addicted to underage bars, or any bar for that matter, was not a good thing, and being the good girl Mikan was, she decided to go and pull the three boys out.

She stepped in, her senses immediately flooded with heavy sound and smell. She scrunched up her nose at the smell and covered her ears from the loud noise.

A few boys tried to get her to dance, or to go buy something to drink, but Mikan smiled kindly and rejected them. Many whistled and cat called at the 16 year old girl.

"Hey hottie." A boy, older than her by a year or two, stepped in front of her, stopping her tracks.

"U-Um...Are you talking to me?" No one has called her 'hottie' before, so Mikan wasn't sure how to react.

"Course I am. Who else?" He chuckled at her, obviously half drunk.

"Lemme buy you a drink." The male led her to the counter and ordered a drink, Ailes D'ange, she heard.

"It's the French name for 'Angel Wings.'" He handed it to her. Mikan sniffed it a little and smelled strawberries and vanilla. What a wonderful smell.

"A lovely drink for a lovely lady." He winked at her, making Mikan blush a little. She thanked him, taking the drink with her but not once taking a sip out of it. It wouldn't be good if she got drunk as well.

Kitsu and Mochu were easier and closer to get to, so she went to them first. She fought her way through the cheering crowd and shook them.

"Guys, it's not good to drink so much. Come on, let's go." She called over the loud music and attempted to drag them away, but they were determined to finish their race first.

"Not yet. One more round." Mochu slurred before jugging another bottle down. Mikan sighed in defeat at them and decided they wouldn't budge.

She then went to go find Koko.

Mikan was confused when she saw that the table he was at less then five minutes ago was empty. She weaved her way through the growing crowd, almost getting stepped on numerous times. The drink still in her hand.

Finally, thinking he had already left, she made her way to the doorway, only to catch a glimpse of his unique dirty blond hair in a dark corner.

Mikan sighed in relief as she finally found him. She was about to go towards him when she finally saw what he was doing.

A girl, she recognized as one of the students in the classroom next door, was pinned against the wall, arms tightly wrapped around Koko's neck as he made out with her passionately.

It was a disgusting sight.

Mikan's heart ached, although she didn't know why. Probably since she knew he was doing this because he was suffering. She's known him long enough to know when he's in pain.

But why did it hurt so much? Why was there a sharp stab of pain over and over again?

Her glass of Ailes D'ange fell on the floor in a piercing crash. She watched the shattered pieces of the glass, the liquid staining the floor. She couldn't help but feel that these shards represented her heart, her heart that hurt so much.

* * *

><p>Koko was distracted by a loud crash behind him. He groggily stopped kissing the girl whom he doesn't even know the name, and looked behind him, seeing pieces of shattered glass and a glimpse of a girl with auburn hair running away.<p>

His friends came running, but everyone else seemed unaffected. Koko gave them a smile and a shrug, slicking his hair back and sauntered towards the door, following his best friend.

_Shit,_ both Kitsu and Mochu thought instantly, getting somber in an instant. This situation was much _too_ familiar.

"He did _not_ just ditch me." The girl huffed unhappily, her tank top riding low on her chest and her short jeans barely covered her ass.

"He's got more important stuff then fucking you." Kitsu muttered, loud enough for the girl to hear, before they both walked out the bar.

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" That voice was all too familiar to Mikan. She didn't slow down, instead ran harder, trying to outrun him.<p>

He was faster than she remembered, and he wasn't even trying his best.

"Mikan." Koko caught her wrist, forcing her to stop. She didn't turn around, tears pricked her eyes but she had no idea why.

"Hey, babe—" He started but was instantly cut off.

"Don't call me that!" Mikan snapped, tears evident.

"There's no reason you would be upset." Koko stated. He was right, there was no reason she would be upset, they were only best friends, whoever he dated or fucked was none of her business.

"You changed." She said instead, her voice quivering. Koko only smiled wider.

"Did I?" He asked innocently. Then he laughed.

"Yes, Mikan, I did." He laughed so emptily, it scared her.

"Why did you change?" She asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Things change, Mikan. _People_ change." He tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Mikan shivered at his warm touch.

"But...why didn't you change?" He asked as he leaned in closer.

"Why are you still so innocent, so _naive?"_ Tears fell down her cheeks, staining them.

"I'm still the same person. The same person that was your best friend. The same person who was so carefree and innocent." He whispered as well, his eyes becoming softer.

"The same person who broke my heart." Mikan whispered so softly, others wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Yes. The same person who broke your heart." He nodded and repeated softly.

"Koko, I still love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still trying to build to the main parts, so it might be a little boring for now. Starting from next chapter should have more hints about his secrets...<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	3. Rumors

**Yay! I've gained more followers after advertising this story like a lunatic. -.-''' Hehe I really like this story, and I've been thinking of making this story ever since like 3 years ago (not really) and that's also why I so desperately want more people to read it. What's the use of a story when no one reads it right? **

**If any of you have some friends that likes Gakuen Alice can you please introduce them this couple? Not necessarily _my _story (though it'll be very kind of you) but just KokoXMikan overall, because I think Koko deserves to be the main character and get the main girl once in a while.**

**I'm absurd, weird and desperate so please ignore it if you think I'm crazy but thanks if you actually do advertise them! Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

><p>A bullet here, a knife there, over and over and over again. It was like a habit to him, something he didn't even need to think about anymore.<p>

Millions of ice shards surrounded him dangerously, like they had a life of their own.

It's always been like this, fighting and bleeding and wounding. It was only his job. None of his victims have ever died, so at least he still has some sanity left.

Yet, this was a sin as well, just as bad, twisting his dagger deep into innocent people's flesh, using his gun as easily as he would use a pencil.

Sometimes he would use his alice of ice as weapons, freezing their flesh, or adding drops of poison on his dagger. He would shut himself completely down, not wanting to have any vulnerable feelings on his missions.

He could only imagine the agony of his victims as he effortlessly broke them, tainting their souls and his, in the process.

It was all too easy.

He was forced to learn years ago how to shut his feelings away, to keep calm, or else he would have collapsed from these disgusting and inhumane sights.

"Wh-Who are you?" An innocent and not to mention _unlucky _victim, a man, whispered as he desperately tried to stay conscious, his face twisted in pain. Had he wounded him like that? His sides bleeding, tainting the snow underneath their feet, an ugly gash on his face and numerous on his back. Was he the one who did this?

Yes, he was.

"Tsukaite no Kōri." He answered emotionlessly and coldly, his voice rang out like frozen knives, freezing the air.

His raw umber eyes stared icily.

The ill-fated man couldn't utter another word as he slumped down, bleeding and unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was exactly nine days after the bar incident, and none of them brought that topic up. Kitsu and Mochu had no idea what happened after Koko caught up to her, but they knew better then to ask.<p>

It was exactly ten days after Koko came that rumors started to spread about a ruthless murderer.

Mikan was still recovering from her last conversation with Koko, replaying their conversation over and over again, how she confessed again after a billion times of getting her heart crushed, only to get rejected again.

A group of nosy girls talked behind her—loudly—and Mikan couldn't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation though she had no meaning to.

"Have you heard?" A blonde asked her group of friends who nodded furiously. Mikan furrowed her eyebrows. Heard of what?

"He attacked again, last night." Another answered, lowering her voice dangerously. Mikan leaned back on her chair, her eyes trained on the book she held but focused on their conversation, wanting to understand more.

"Who's 'he'?" She murmured to herself, trying to hear more of what the girls were saying.

"Rumors have been spreading like crazy. They say that there's a mysterious DA student who's been doing dangerous missions, traveling the world." Hotaru went up to her with her cold voice as usual, explaining the rumors.

"Does anyone know who he is?" Mikan asked curiously, her brows furrowed at the news.

"No. Though many say that he's come to this academy." Hotaru stated, seating herself next to Mikan.

An icy chill ran down Mikan's spine, making her shiver. A dangerous student in their school? There isn't any news of a new student other than Koko, and the only _really_ dangerous people were Persona, Natsume and the rest of the DA class, but they've stopped going on missions ages ago.

As if reading her mind, Hotaru paused the tinkering of her new invention.

"Even if he really _is_ in this school, the academy probably wouldn't let him go to normal classes anyways." Hotaru stated as indifferently as ever, reassuring her best friend. Mikan nodded, completely trusting Hotaru because she was _always_ right.

Natsume walked coolly into the room, making many people stop whatever they were doing and keep quiet at his entrance. _That_, was the effect he had on people.

"Ne, ne, Natsume." Mikan called as he walked past her, sitting in his seat right behind her. He didn't answer, but she continued on anyways.

"Have you heard of the really dangerous student?" Mikan asked, her eyes trained on his figure as he continued reading his manga as if he didn't hear her.

"No." He stated simply.

"But you're part of the DA class!"

"So?" He glared at her, setting his manga down delicately.

"That doesn't mean I have to know_ everything_ about their students. He's probably from the American branch." He remarked before going back to reading his manga, clearly stating that this conversation was over and not to bother him anymore.

Mikan huffed in annoyance but thought silently about the rumors. Hotaru was grateful for her rare silence as she continued to improve her invention.

"If _Natsume_ doesn't know, then maybe they're just rumors after all." Mikan whispered to herself. Rumors were rumors for a reason, they were either unreal or twisted and changed from the truth.

"Jinno's coming!" A male student with the hearing alice quickly called, warning the class. All students instantly went back to their own seats, waiting patiently for the most feared teacher.

Jinno entered the classroom looking more serious and strict than normal, his frog surprisingly stayed silent throughout the whole entrance.

"I'm sure most of you have heard of the 'dangerous and mysterious DA student,' am I correct?" He asked, his voice ringing through the silence. Instantly, the class broke into murmurs and nods.

"Standing here right now, I will say in the place of the whole academy that yes indeed, the rumors are true." The noise rose immediately at Jinno's confession. If it was Narumi, people would still have a hope that he was joking and wave it off, but this was _Jinno, _and any rational person knew Jinno would never joke.

"Settle down!" Jinno called harshly, raising his voice over the noise. Everyone went silent and listened nervously to the teacher.

"This student claims to be called Tsukaite no Kōri, and only recently has come to Japan." Jinno explained strictly, his frog croaking to exaggerate it's owner's words in it's own frog-ish way.

Everyone stayed silent.

"The staff have received information from the other branches that have been through this boy's attacks and have told us that he has his way of passing through their barriers and security without any problem. Some of their students have been attacked, found bleeding and unconscious in the morning." A deadly silence was followed by his words, the class shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Yuu raised his hand hesitantly.

"Yes, Tobita?" Jinno asked.

"H-Have they seen how he looks like?" He stuttered a little, obviously nervous and scared at the bad news.

"From what I've heard, this 'Tsukaite no Kōri' is always gone the next morning after finishing his purposes. Only a few people have caught glimpses of him, but they say he was wearing a mask so they couldn't see how he looked like." Jinno explained. Yuu nodded and sat back down.

Mikan was shaking from fear in her seat, wanting desperately to hug something for comfort.

"I want everyone to be in their rooms at exactly 8, or in sight of teachers and staffs." Jinno instructed strictly, his eyes scanning the room, paying especially close attention to the mischievous and naughty students.

They shrunk in their seats from his intense gaze.

"That also means you, Natsume." Mikan whispered to the boy behind her, who huffed in return.

"As if he could hurt me." He stated calmly. It was true, since Natsume was also a DA student and also with an alice that was as strong as a full adult.

"Still, you should be more careful." Mikan murmured again before turning back to face the teacher.

Another student raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Sensei, what's the boy's alice?" He asked cautiously. Many students started to murmur from curiosity.

Jinno seemed to hesitate for a few heartbeats before he straightened his glasses, his frog croaking on his shoulder, sounding very alert.

"As his name suggests..." He cleared his throat loudly, effectively catching everyone's attention, even Natsume's.

"Tsukaite no Kōri's alice is the alice of Ice."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone have guesses on what this 'Tsukaite no Kōri' has to do with Koko or Mikan? Tsukaite no Kōri (使い手の氷) means something along the lines of ice caster or ice wielder. I used google translate for the name so please excuse me if this translation is wrong...<strong>

**I've been bored over the last couple of days so I _actually_ made a youtube trailer for this story. Yes, I'm _that _desperate. Say whatever you want. Check it out if you want, it's not so good though... www*.*youtube*.*com/watch?v=qaZ7qO7q6CA (remove the spaces)**

**Also just for heads up, Natsume is kind of the antagonist in this story! Not really but kind of. There _will_ be _some_ NxM moments.**


	4. Target

**Yay, gaining followers and favorites with each chapter. I'm so glad! Thank you AnimeMango for being my only reviewer last chapter! :D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>He stared at the beige envelope he held. Three adults were in the room, one included Persona, teacher of the dangerous ability class.<p>

He didn't hesitate as he opened the envelope and read the contents. His eyebrows shot up.

"Mikan Sakura?" He asked as he stared at her smiling picture. The three adults nodded.

"Yes. You are to kill her tonight."

* * *

><p>No one stayed up late after the news of Tsukaite no Kōri. It was a surprise that the news had such effect on the student body.<p>

If the teachers made the story up just to stop students from staying out late, then it sure worked damn well.

Mikan sighed as she started packing up and glanced at the clock. Shoot, it was already 7:30. She really shouldn't have stayed up so late studying.

She quickly walked out the classroom, shutting the door behind her and walked back to her dorm. Her footsteps echoed around the hallways and the darkness was really starting to freak her out.

There better not be any ghosts.

She made her way outside the building, heading to the girl's dorm.

"It sure is dark..." Mikan muttered to herself as she picked up her pace a bit. The eerie evening only got darker, towering over the girl like a laughing giant.

"Well, well, well. Seems like the mission should be quite easy." Mikan froze at the voice.

* * *

><p>He stared at himself in the mirror. Did he always look this mature and cold? When was the last time he truly laughed?<p>

He turned around and stared at the envelope sitting on his bed. Tonight would be the day he truly couldn't turn back.

He was ordered to kill, an innocent girl at that. He sighed silently before walking over to his closet, taking all his casual clothes and uniforms out of the way. At the back of the closet, was his mission uniform, consisting of a sky blue t-shirt worn under a celeste and white trench coat, matched with sky blue pants.

A gun was strapped on his belt like usual. He put one his azure boots and his ice blue mask decorated with snowflakes and ice shards. Finally, he wore azure fingerless gloves, a way to keep his alice more controlled.

Glancing in the mirror one last time, he let a smirk out.

"It's game time."

* * *

><p>Jumping and moving as quickly as the wind, the male quickly spotted his target.<p>

"I thought no one was supposed to be out after 8." The boy chuckled to himself darkly. All the more easy when he doesn't have to sneak into her room.

Hopping down from the branch he stood at silently like a shadow, he stood behind her in a second.

"Well, well, well. Seems like the mission should be quite easy." Mikan spun on her heels only to face a boy she's never seen.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, backing away, her face completely filled with fear. The male only grinned wider.

"Oh? You don't know me?" He laughed.

"Call me Tsukaite no Kōri." Mikan's eyes widened at the name and backed off further, only to bump into a tree.

"What do you want?" She demanded, though it came out almost like a whisper.

"What do I want?" His smile disappeared as he only came closer, a hairsbreadth away.

"I'm going to kill you." He whispered straight into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He had a weird affect on her. Sure, she was scared, but there was something else, something like _attraction._

Mikan gulped.

"K-Kill me?" She stared up at the cold eyes behind the mask he wore. He nodded silently and stretched his arm. Instantly, cold wind flew around them, snow instantly appeared and made a tornado.

Mikan screamed, but it was drowned out by the sound of the storm.

Seconds later, the storm dispersed, not a single trace of snow left. In Tsukaite no Kōri's hands was a long, ice blue sword with the hilt an aqua color. The hilt was designed to look like ice shards, with two symmetrical shards on both sides. A faint pattern ran from the grip down to the base of the hilt, and gradually faded on the blade. In the middle of the hilt was a pale, glowing stone.

The thing was completely made of ice.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it won't hurt too bad." He whispered before lifted the sword over his head, ready to strike.

"Sakura-san!"

"Mikan-chan!" Voices were heard in a distance, searching for her. The school must have noticed her absence.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Tsukaite no Kōri disappeared with a gush of icy wind.

Mikan slid down the tree, her legs so shaky she could no longer feel them. She was breathing hard, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Mikan!" Her gang of friends and a few teachers raced to her, asking if she was alright. She nodded her head shakily.

"Sakura, I'm quite sure that I made it very clear to be in your room at 8." Jinno glared at her through his glasses, his lips pursed tightly.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled, not really listening, just knowing that she was being scolded.

"What happened?" Inchou asked softly as he kneeled down to her height.

"Tsukaite no Kōri. Tsukaite no Kōri wants to kill me."

* * *

><p>Tsukaite no Kōri entered his DA class without hesitation. All eyes fell on him when he swung the door open and instantly hoots, whistles and cat calls filled the room.<p>

"First failed mission, heh?" A boy his grade laughed and gave him a twisted grin. Numerous laughed along with him.

"And who said that they _never fail, _eh, sempai?" Another called. Tsukaite no Kōri ignored them as he walked straight to Persona.

"Well?" Persona crossed his arms, clearly not pleased with his results.

"The mission isn't even over. I never said I would do it in just _one day,_ didn't I?" The boy turned around and eyed the only other 6 students of the DA class. They didn't make a sound.

"What are you planning to do?" Persona raised his eyebrows and leaned on the wall behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll kill her for sure. It's game time."

* * *

><p>Mikan stared at the guards outside her room wearily. Why did <em>she,<em> out of 9 million people in Tokyo, have to be the one targeted?

She hated being followed more than anything now.

The guards didn't leave the classroom either, two waiting outside the doors and two standing at the back of the class.

Mikan groaned.

"Damn, you got a lot of bodyguards." Koko commented as he took a seat in front of her, turning around to face her.

"They're annoying." Mikan muttered, banging her head on the table.

"They're for your good." Hotaru stated as she took a seat next to the girl, Koko nodding along, his smile stretching wider.

"Hey, maybe we could play pranks on them!" He joked, Kitsu and Mochu walking over and laughing as well.

Mikan glared at them.

"It's not nice to play pranks." She grumbled. Koko gave the girl a not-so-light pat on the head.

"Ow!" Mikan whined, rubbing her aching head.

"Cheer up, Mikan! Just wait till this Tsukaita no Kiro—"

"Tsukaite no Kōri." Hotaru corrected, tinkering with her inventions again. Koko laughed sheepishly.

"Right! Just wait till this Tsukaite no Kōri is gone." He grinned again, Kitsu and Mochu playing a game of poker and nodding along.

"I don't think he's going to leave anytime soon." Mikan stated as she scooted closer to Kitsu and Mochu to see how they were going.

"Hm...Well, you never know." He shrugged before taking out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play?"

* * *

><p>Mikan sat alone in the classroom, studying for the upcoming math test. Her four guards still standing around her.<p>

A knock was heard on the door and instantly, the four guard's hands flew onto the gun strapped on their belt.

"Mikan?" Mikan grinned at the boy who walking in, eyeing the guards.

"Woah, was I about to get shot?" He joked before taking a seat next to the girl.

"Maybe." Mikan laughed.

"Ne, do you get this part for math?" She asked as she pointed to an equation. Koko stared at the paper before giving her a sly smile.

"Well, I do get a 60 for most of my math tests. If you don't mind, I could teach you." Mikan grabbed her paper and tucked it away, eyeing the boy.

"No thanks." Koko laughed before he stood up and gave her a light pat on the head.

"Don't stay up too late. Come on, let's go." He said before turning around and walked towards the door. He looked back.

"You don't wanna get attacked again, hm?" Mikan nodded and quickly stuffed all her papers into her bag and raced towards him.

"You guys don't have to guard me anymore! I'll be going with Koko." She called to the guards. The four glanced at each other nervously and shook their heads.

"Eh, don't worry. If you really find her dead the next day, then I'll be the main suspect right? If I were Tsukaite no Kōri, I wouldn't be that stupid." The boy grinned before grabbing Mikan's wrist and waved the four guards goodnight.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll walk you to your room since I'm such a gentlemen." Mikan rolled her eyes at his comment and gave a small giggle.<p>

"Right. You're _such_ a gentlemen." She commented and couldn't help but notice his hands were still on hers.

"Was that sarcasm I hear, young lady?" His tone changed into a british accent, making Mikan burst out laughing. She tugged on his hand making him halt.

"I don't want to go to my room." She stated. Koko stared at her for a heartbeat before he regained his happy-go-lucky composure.

"Then where do you wanna go? It's almost..." He checked the clock on the school building.

"...7:15. There's no time to go anywhere." He stated giving her a soft smile, like he would when telling a child they couldn't go to the playground.

"Can I sleep in your room?"

* * *

><p>Koko had no idea why she said that, but he found himself changing directions and heading the the boy's dorm instead. He didn't know why he did that either.<p>

"You know it's not safe to spend the night at a 18 year old male's room, right?" He stated as he took out his key card.

"You also know that the school's gonna freak out when they find you missing in your room, right?" His actions were the total opposite to his words, because in seconds his door was unlocked and he dragged the nodding girl to his room.

"First, I know you won't rape me." Koko lifted his eyebrows as if to say, 'are you sure?'

"Second, the guards should know that I'm with you so if they don't find me in my room, they'll surely come look for you." Mikan jumped onto the bed and stretched out.

"You sure give me lots of trouble." Koko grumbled lightly before going to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Strawberry soda?" He called from the kitchen, knowing it was her favorite drink.

"Yeah." She called back. Koko sat next to her on the bed, setting down her cup of soda on his bedside table.

"Why are you a special star?" Mikan asked as she rolled on the bed, facing him. Koko shrugged.

"Maybe it's 'cause of my looks." He grinned and earned a light slap from the girl. She yawned.

"Hm...I'm so tired..." Mikan murmured sleepily. Koko chuckled a little at her statement and turned over to look at her, ready to tease her only to find the girl already asleep.

He sighed.

"Mikan?" He called softly. No reply.

"Mikan." He called again, shaking her slightly. Still no reply. Koko stared at her sleeping face and couldn't help but think back to the time when they were little, so carefree and innocent.

He couldn't help but lean down and give her a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know why I love romances. Maybe I should focus more on action stories? Nah, I'll just mix those two together :P Anyways, I look forward to reviews. ^.^<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	5. Assumptions

**My bad habits never change...I procrastinated again...Sorry for not updating for such a long time! It was like a month! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chappie!**

* * *

><p>Mikan woke up feeling strangely rejuvenated. She stretched her arms over her head, a sigh coming past her lips. Her hazy eyes scanned her surroundings and the second she saw the light blue wallpaper, panic surged through her.<p>

This was not her room, she decided.

Her arms slid around in the sheets, the soft smooth mattress was not hers either. She was laying on her side, and when she tried to sit up or turn, she found that she couldn't.

A pair of strong arms circled her waist and she was unable to see who the person was. Panic ran through her veins and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for bloody murder.

"Morning..." Mikan froze.

A pair of warm lips gently traced her nape and she couldn't help but giggle, everything from last night returning to her memories.

"Good morning." She gently pushed his hands away from her waist and turned around to face a pair of sleepy chocolate eyes. A lazy smile stretched on his face as he stared back.

"What time is it?" Mikan asked sleepily, stretching her arms again before snuggling back into the covers.

"Hm..." Koko sounded like he was about to fall asleep again. Mikan giggled and playfully poked his chest, keeping him awake.

"It's about 7:45." He felt her stiffen.

"Oh my god..._Oh my god!_ We're going to be late!" She screeched before jumping up, only to get forcefully dragged down.

"Who cares about school." He mumbled into her hair. She gave a loud huff and tried to struggle out of his grip but was unable to.

"Mou! School is important! Come _on,_ Koko, get up!" Mikan screamed into his ear, successfully making him climb out of bed.

"_Jeez, _women. You're gonna be the death of me." He grumbled before giving a loud yawn.

He grinned mischievously at the girl who was still struggling to get out from the tangled covers.

"At least give me a _morning kiss_ first." Koko grinned when Mikan froze and stared at him wide-eyed, her face painted a beautiful pink.

"W-What are you t-talking about, pervert..." She mumbled to herself, her voice shaking slightly.

Koko rolled his eyes playfully before letting out a rich laugh.

"Just kidding! As if _I_ would want a kiss from _you._" Mikan was hurt, it was quite evident, but she laughed it off unconvincingly and stuck her tongue out.

Koko dismissed it, not wanting to go any deeper into the topic.

He reached the hem of his shirt and slowly dragged it up and over his head, throwing the shirt onto the bed where Mikan was still sitting on.

Her face went even more red and Koko had to stifle a laugh.

"What are you _doing, _Kokoroyomi!" Mikan yelled, jumped off the bed, away from the accusing shirt and buried her face in her hands, not wanting to see the half naked boy in front of her.

He was _hot._ Very, very hot, Mikan couldn't help but think. The fact that he was the boy she had liked for the past 8 years was definitely not helping.

He looked back at her, showing off his masculine body, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Hm?" He asked innocently cocking his head to the side.

"Why did you take your shirt off?" She demanded, eyes still closed, face still red.

"Well, it _is_ my room, and you told me to go to class so I'm gonna _have_ to change." He stated with his cheerful voice as if he was talking about a cool game.

Mikan's face got even redder, if it was possible. He _was_ right. This is his room, and he can do whatever he wanted in there.

"E-Eh...I-I'll be going then! Uh, yeah! Okay then, see you!" Mikan quickly blurted out and found her way to the door only to find a warm hand pull her back.

She didn't even have time to think before she was pushed against the wall.

"Wha—" Koko's lips slammed onto hers, muffling whatever she was about to say.

His lips were so warm, so skilled as they moved with hers and in seconds her mind went blank.

Was he really kissing her?

Kokoroyomi, who rejected her millions of times before, was kissing her.

It almost didn't register until he broke the kiss, just as fast as he started kissing her.

Mikan's face was as red as a tomato at that point, and the only thing she could do was gape with her fingers touching her lips.

Koko's eyes were covered by his long bangs, but his smile was still intact.

"Alright then. It's about time you went back to change." He opened the door for her and gave her a light push before closing the door gently behind her.

"What the hell was that...?" Mikan mumbled to herself as she slowly made her way back to her room, her lips still burned with his touch.

* * *

><p><em>Shit. <em>

Koko had a sudden urge to punch something. God dammit, he did _not _just do that.

He took a deep breath, sitting on the bed and running his hands through his messy dirty blonde hair.

She was just so tempting just now, her face painted a beautiful pink, and her lips seemed so _inviting_.

The only thing he _can_ do right now was to play it off. He let out a forced laugh before he got up and went to his closet, finding his uniform.

His phone on his bedside table started to ring, successfully taking Koko's attention away from the problem at hand.

Picking the phone up curiously, he had an odd feeling of unrest.

"Hey, Koko speaking..."

* * *

><p>Mikan was upset and confused the whole day. Only that morning Koko had kissed her, though it was brief, it was still a kiss! Then he acted like nothing happened for the whole day, laughing and joking like any other day.<p>

Mikan huffed angrily as she made her way to Hotaru's lab. Knocking politely at the door, she sighed again as Amanatsu opened the door for her.

"Mikan." Hotaru greeted her. "Perfect timing." Hotaru stated in her same monotone as she tinkled on her messy desk.

"Ho-ta-ru~!" Mikan pouted as she jumped over to her best friend, trying to hug her but getting hit by the infamous baka gun like always.

"Mou, Hotaru's so mean~" Mikan cried, rubbing her aching head and earning a glare in return.

"Anyways, Hotaru, I have something I need to tell you!" Mikan cried desperately, throwing her hands up in the air.

Hotaru lifted her brow up and sighed.

"When you finish whatever nonsense you want to say, I have something to say too." Mikan muttered something about it not being nonsense under her breath but took a seat next to Hotaru, who was still tinkering, nonetheless.

"Koko kissed me this morning." Hotaru almost dropped her screwdriver. She whipped her head around sharply, her eyes narrowing at the red girl.

_"What?" _Her voice dripped with venom but her composure was eerily calm.

"U-Um..." Mikan shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She gave a nod as confirmation and Hotaru sighed deeply.

"Well I suppose I should congratulate you, after all you liked him since forever." Mikan blushed at this but Hotaru gave her a worried glance.

"What I want to talk about is also about Yomi." Mikan cocked her head cutely as she waited for Hotaru to continue.

"You know, about Tsukaite no Kōri..." It was odd for Hotaru to trail off, Mikan noted. Hotaru was always the blunt type and went straight to the point.

"Yeah...?" Mikan urged.

"This is just a hypothesis...but I think Tsukaite no Kōri is Koko." The room fell silent as the information registered in Mikan's brain.

"No way!" Mikan laughed.

"There's no way he's Tsukaite no Kōri. Hello? The personality difference?" Mikan stated confidently as she continued to laugh.

"Personality can be easily altered if you really try. He might even have multiple personalities." Hotaru stated and took her mug of coffee off a tray Amanatsu was carrying.

Mikan considered this, but still thought it was impossible.

"Koko wasn't anywhere to be found when this so called 'Tsukaite no Kōri' attacked you yesterday." Hotaru took a sip from her coffee. "The time period also match. Tsukaite no Kōri was attacking America before coming here, where Koko was as well." Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but Hotaru shot her a glare signaling she wasn't finished.

"Ten days after he transferred back here, rumors started going about Tsukaite no Kōri. A day later you were attacked and he was nowhere to be found." Hotaru concluded.

"Don't you think there's a little too many coincidences?"

"B-But that doesn't prove anything!" Mikan exclaimed, still not accepting the information.

"It's true. There are still many questionable parts." She nodded at the brunette who had her head resting on her arms.

"Why would Koko even try to kill me? He's my childhood friend." Mikan mumbled quietly, more to herself then to Hotaru.

"There are many reasons why he would want to do that, Mikan." Mikan groaned.

"Hotaru~ I still don't believe it." Hotaru sighed before walking over to the girl, giving her a comforting pat on the head.

"Then _don't _believe it. Until I have absolute proof, what I just said was merely my assumptions." Hotaru walked back to her desk.

"I still have a lot of work to do." She was evidently dismissing the brunette. Mikan pouted at her friend's back before standing up wearily and heading towards the door.

"Oh and, Mikan?" The said girl hummed a reply, opening the door but she turned to face her best friend.

"Be careful, okay?" A huge grin broke out on Mikan's face, knowing her friend really _did_ care.

"Ok. Thanks a lot, Hotaru." Mikan nodded before walking out, the door clicking behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler Alert! Koko finds out that they know and then he plans to kill her the next chapter. She's going to die and that's it!<strong>

**Just kidding, I'm definitely not gonna end the story like that! XD I'm so happy that with every chapter, more and more people review, follow and favorite! It's such a lovely feeling when I open my e-mail and I see all those people that like my stories~ Tell me about your feelings and thoughts about this chapter!**

**R&R Please!**


	6. Blood

**Am I too slow on updating again? Bad habits...Procrastination is just my thing, sorry! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mikan walked back to her room with her head hung low, a heavy feeling in her heart. What Hotaru had just told her ran through her head like crazy.<p>

Could it be? Could Koko really be Tsukaite no Kōri?

She shook her head violently. There's no way. She has faith in Koko. Why would her best friend try to kill her anyways?

She tried to think of something she did to him in the past that might make him hate her so much he wants to kill her.

Nothing.

Or was it that she was so ignorant?

Mikan groaned, this was _really_ getting to her.

She froze, and blinked. She had unconsciously walked to Koko's room. Mikan sighed, knowing what she truly needed. She needed to talk to Koko and make sure.

Having decided, she raised her hand and knocked politely on his room door.

* * *

><p>Koko was feeling uneasy about something. It seemed like something was <em>very <em>wrong.

It wasn't usually his nature to just sit in his room and stare at nothing for more than an hour.

There was a knock at the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. He mentally groaned, not wanting to stand up and walk all the way to the door.

The knock came a few times, quietly and softly like the person on the other side of the door was afraid.

"Koko?" His head snapped to the door at the familiar voice. "Koko? You in there?"

He knew that he _had_ to open the door for his best friend, so he stood up from his bed slowly and sauntered over.

"Yeah, I'm here." The sight that greeted him was not what he really expected. Mikan looked pale, sickly pale. Her eyebrows were knit together and her eyes stared at him with such worry, he thought she resembled a mother that was worried about their child with a high fever.

"Uh...You okay?" He asked uneasily, a lopsided grin tracing his lips. She nodded, before quickly shaking her head.

"I...I came to ask you something." She mumbled, hold the hem of her uniform tightly. Koko stared at her with confusion, opening the door wider so she could come in.

"What is it?" He asked gently, patting the spot next to him on the couch. Mikan dropped next to him with a heavy thud, a safe amount of distance between them.

"I...You...Um..." She bit her lip in frustration. Koko just stared at her, noting that she would never hesitate in the past.

"Mikan," He called softly. "Just say it. It's alright." She bit her lips again before turning to face him, her eyes filled with determination and worry.

"Are you Tsukaite no Kōri?" She bluntly asked, her face turning a little pink with embarrassment.

To say Koko was surprised was an understatement. Where did she get _that _idea?

He laughed.

_"What!?" _He laughed, rolling on the couch. "Why would you even _think _that?" Mikan flushed a bright pink.

"So..." She whispered, staring at him as he laughed his ass off. "You're not?"

He faced her, a humorous grin plastered on his face.

"I..." Suddenly his tone sounded serious. "What if I told you I am?" Mikan stared at him with horror for a few seconds, before he broke out laughing again.

"Oh...Oh my god!" He gasped between laughs. "That face...It's priceless!" Mikan huffed angrily at him before standing up and stomping towards the door.

"Hey..." He breathed, still trying to catch his breath. "Sorry! It was just too funny." He apologized unconvincingly, a few laughed breaking out.

"Whatever!" She yelled angrily before sticking her tongue out and slamming the door behind her.

Outside, she smiled to herself. That kind of reaction made it clear that he _wasn't _Tsukaite no Kōri.

* * *

><p>Koko was still chuckling, her priceless face flashed in his mind.<p>

He walked to his kitchen to get something to drink, something _cold _since he was laughing too hard.

His phone started ringing on the table, and he inwardly groaned, rolling his eyes.

There they go again.

"Whatever you guys are doing, just make it quick." He spoke into the phone, his irritation rising.

Man, this better work.

* * *

><p>Mikan had a <em>huge<em> smile on her face as she walked towards the girls dorm, but the school grounds seemed a little _too_ quiet.

She gulped.

This was exactly like the last time she was attacked.

She turned her head around consciously, to the spot Tsukaite no Kōri appeared at last time. No one.

She sighed in relief, clutching her raging heart.

"Looking for me?" She screamed. She screamed so loud, she would have woken the dead but Tsukaite no Kōri was expecting this.

Before the sound could even leave her lips, his hands were on them, so hard it would have bruised.

But somehow the hand felt familiar...

_Koko._

Tears welled up in her eyes.

Was it really him? Was he really going to kill her?

Sensing that she wasn't struggling anymore, Tsukaite no Kōri slowly removed his hand, being quick to call on his sword.

"Koko..." Mikan whispered, eyes glassy from tears.

"Koko?" Tsukaite no Kōri repeated before laughing. "No. I am Tsukaite no Kōri." The voice wasn't Koko's. It was definitely the same voice from last time, but it wasn't Koko's.

"B-But..." Mikan cried as he advanced slowly, like a predator circling it's prey.

A bench came flying towards them, but it was easily cut apart by Tsukaite no Kōri's sword.

Turning towards the direction the bench came from, she saw her group of friends, Mochu holding up another bench with his alice.

_There he was._

Mikan's eyes widened as she saw the familiar dirty blonde, standing in the very front, a worried smile on his face.

She caught Hotaru's eye and Hotaru gave her a apologetic glance.

Tsukaite no Kōri laughed.

"Nothing you throw at me will work. This blade, _Seishuku Hitogoroshi,_ can cut through anything." The gang seemed uneasy at this.

"W-Why do you want to kill Mikan?" Kitsu asked bravely, but once Tsukaite no Kōri turned towards him, he gulped and hid himself at the back of the gang.

"Why?" Tsukaite no Kōri glanced at Mikan. "No reason. Merely because I was ordered to." Hotaru narrowed her eyes before taking out her baka canon.

"Who?" She hissed. "_Who _ordered you to kill her?"

"That academy," He replied. "_Your_ academy." Silence enveloped the group. The academy wants her dead?

"I..." Mikan was too stunned to say anything else. She was frozen in her spot, but it was too late to realize it was a mistake.

Tsukaite no Kōri took this chance and flung himself forwards, his long sword pointing straight at her heart.

At that moment, Mikan's chocolate eyes widened at the sight, memories of her childhood with Koko flashed through her mind. Suddenly, she was scared of death.

"No..." She murmured under her breath, but he was moving too fast and she was too frozen to run.

"I—" Then she covered her ears like a child trying to block out the noises of thunder. _"Koko!"_

Almost like a reply, another body was in front of her, his shadow blocking Mikan from the sun.

Tsukaite no Kōri clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Failed again..." He muttered before disappearing in a gust of icy wind.

"Mikan!" Inchou and Hotaru quickly ran to her side, the others were quick to follow.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mikan shook her head slowly, too dazed to do anything else.

"Hey man that was pretty co— Koko!" Kitsu and Mochu ran to his best friend's side immediately, yelling his name.

"Koko? Hey! Dude, answer me!" Mochu yelled trying to make the said male look up, but he was in a crouching position, his head hung so low it was impossible to see his face.

Then he fell.

"K-Koko?" Mikan stuttered, her voice rising a pitch higher. "Koko!"

She ran to his side, staring at the bleeding wound. He was gasping for air, the wound seemed deep, _too_ deep for comfort. Around him was a pool of crimson that was gradually getting bigger, the stains on his shirt growing as well.

"Oh my god..." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Please...Please be alright..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! If Koko isn't Tsukaite no Kōri, then who is he? Stay tuned! :) <strong>

**P.S. _Seishuku Hitogoroshi _means Silent Killer. Google translated it, so don't blame me if it's wrong. **

**R&R Please!**


	7. Truth

**Ah I'm so glad I made it before Christmas Day, and right on Christmas Eve! So happy I could make it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everything was white. The white walls of the hospital, the white uniforms of doctors and nurses, even the clothes of the patients were white.<p>

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Mikan was already too shaken to care about anything anymore. She forced her legs to keep moving along with the gurney as it sped towards the operation room. Even the sheets on Koko were white.

All sorts of machines were already hooked onto Koko, and he was breathing hard, sweat forming on his forehead. His ragged breathing came in deep, quick puffs, fogging up the oxygen mask.

Their gang were forced to stay put when Koko entered the operation room, the red light turning on, signaling the start of an operation.

"Oh my god..." Sumire was already trembling, her eyes wide open and she could barely stand up straight.

Mochu and Kitsu were quiet, too quiet for the two troublemakers, as they sat on the hospital chairs.

"Mikan," Anna and Nono called gently, tears welling up in both of their eyes. "He'll be ok." The said girl merely nodded, trying to control her own tears.

Curse that Tsukaite no Kōri. Curse him to hell. But Mikan couldn't fight off the empty, dark feeling that was slowly eating her up. She couldn't fight off the feeling that _she_ was the one at fault.

Tsukaite no Kōri was targeting her, only her, and if she didn't call Koko's name in the last few seconds, he wouldn't have jumped in front of her. It was all her fault.

A broken cry passed her lips, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Oh god, it was all her fault. It wasn't Tsukaite no Kōri's, but hers.

Narumi-sensei arrived ten minutes after Koko was pushed into the operation room. He glanced around at the students, wanting to know what happened, but made no attempt to ask.

No one said a word as the atmosphere became heavier and heavier as the time passed. The clock that hung on the wall was ticking loudly, every second becoming a loud tick.

10 minutes...20...30...an hour...

Almost two hours later, the red light finally flickered off and the doors of the operation room opened.

The doctor was first to come out.

The gang quickly crowded around the doctor, bombarding him with questions.

"Alright, alright. Settle down." The doctor commanded and everyone fell into an anxious silence.

"Kokoroyomi-san has lost a lot of blood. His chest has been penetrated, though none of his organs have been damaged—which is very lucky. He has three broken ribs and his brain lacks of oxygen and blood, causing a mild coma." All color drained from Mikan's face after hearing these words.

"S-So, will he ever wake up?" Mikan asked shakily, her hands trembling like crazy. The doctor stared at her for a heartbeat before setting a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. As I said, he has a mild coma, so he should wake up soon. But I'm not sure _when_ he'll wake up." The doctor gave an apologetic smile before sauntering away, leaving the gang frozen.

Narumi clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. "Alright. It's getting a little late, everyone should go to the cafeteria for dinner now." Everyone nodded slowly, before making their way out the hospital in a zombie trance.

"Sensei, I want to stay a little longer." Mikan murmured, her eyes hallow and red. Narumi gave her a soft pat on the head before reminding her to get back before the curfew.

Entering Koko's hospital room silently, she sat down on the chair next to his bed and watched his peaceful face. He didn't have a smile on anymore, making him look much older than she remembered him.

Somehow, he resembled Natsume when he just came back from missions.

She gently brushed away the bangs that covered his face, and noted that he _was_ much more handsome than he was when they were only 6, laughing and talking like the best friends they were.

Mikan let out a soft smile as she gently caressed his hair. _Like the best friends they were_.

She wasn't sure exactly _when _it happened, but when she met him again in front of the classroom of Gakuen Alice, she was sure about one thing.

Mikan Sakura had fallen in love with Kokoroyomi.

* * *

><p>"This is troublesome." Hayate murmured as he plopped down on the ground, letting a loud groan escape. Binoculars and empty chip bags lay scattered on the floor of an abandoned dorm room.<p>

"Shut up would you?" Rui hissed and threw an empty soda can at him.

"It's not like she would hear us." Hayate mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his sore head.

"So? How are we going to finish the job if she won't leave?" Hajime asked coldly, his slim fingers tapping impatiently.

"Dunno." Hayate replied simply, rolling on the floor.

"We'll just have to wai—seriously, Hayate! Stop fooling around!" Rui shouted angrily, dragging the said boy up by his shirt collar.

"Poor Yomi-san..." Nobara whispered as she stared out the glass, her ice blue eyes trained on the male lying in his hospital bed.

Rui scoffed humorously.

"Poor _Yomi-san?_ What about _us?_ We were called all the way back here even though we've graduated from the stinking academy already, just to do this stupid job." He folded his arms across his chest unhappily.

"Well, apparently the new DA students are too pathetic to do this job." Hayate butted in helpfully only to get whacked by Rui.

"Hey! It's not_ my _fault we had to come here! I was doing really well with my new job at a video game center—"

"Guys." Hajime interrupted and pointed at the hospital room. A nurse was talking to Mikan and a few minutes later they both left, closing the door tightly behind them.

"That's our cue." He announced before grabbing his bag and heading out the door, the others following close behind.

Their small group waited outside for a few minutes, waiting for the security of the hospital to loosen.

Just as the sun was setting, they sneaked in, using all their knowledge from their past years of training to stay hidden. The staffs were nowhere in sight, so it was easy to get to his room.

No communication was needed as the old DA class worked together. Hayate and Rui stood at the doorway and windows, making sure no one saw them while Hajime and Nobara went to Koko.

Hajime gave Nobara a slight nod before handing over his bag of alice stones, stolen from their past missions.

She gently took out the healing alice stone and pressed it against Koko's fresh wound, and the stone submerged into his body. The wound knitted itself up, not even a scar was left of it.

Koko's eyes fluttered open, confusion flashed through them for a second, not really knowing where he was. But when his eyes fell upon the old DA group, a smile broke out on his face.

"You guys did pretty well." He grinned as he climbed off the bed, stretching. Rui turned around from the door for a second, his blue eyes trained on the dirty blonde.

"Course we did well. We're especially _trained_ for missions like these, well, _any_ mission at that." He snorted a little before turning back to the doorway, poking his head out to look around.

"Ah, if only Nobara-senpai was still in the academy." Koko winked before taking her hand and giving it a light peck. Hayate rolled his eyes at the action.

"Really, is _that_ how you get popular? I mean, I do that _too_ and _no_ girl seems to swoon over me." He huffed grumpily and Koko gave a light laugh.

"You also need good looks." He stated before running out the door, the others following as they stifled a laugh. Hayate frowned at the comment.

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" He called, fighting to keep his voice low but the others ignored him completely.

"The guy who pretended to be me this afternoon was pretty good. Thank god my cover wasn't blown." Koko stated lightheartedly as he ran out the door, his speed faster than the DA class could even believe.

"He's in drama. Best actor in his grade actually." Rui answered just as they ran out the front doors of the hospital. "The metamorphosis alice stone worked out pretty well."

Koko nodded as they took cover in the Northern Forest.

"I've had enough fooling around," He laughed. "Tomorrow, we'll have some _fun_ with Mikan Sakura." Nobara seemed uneasy at this, but made no comment. The others grinned mischievously.

"It's game time."

* * *

><p><strong>So...What do you think? Interesting enough? Please take the time and drop a review as my Christmas present! It'll mean a lot to me.<strong>

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
